


Geralt x Merman!Jaskier

by FlyingLocu



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Art Inspired, Fluff, Hope y'all enjoy :), M/M, Mermen, Not Beta Read, The Witcher - Freeform, first fic in a while, mermaid au, the witcher series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingLocu/pseuds/FlyingLocu
Summary: A wild beast had been terrorizing the village of Ava, hunting all of their fish, leaving none for the fishermen, and the witcher was tasked with taking care of it.Except it wasn't a beast at allBut rather you're friendly, talkative merman.And Geralt can't help but be interested in him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 377





	Geralt x Merman!Jaskier

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm Locu and this piece was inspired by @nitramoff 's merman!Jaskier art which you can find here:  
> https://nitramoff.tumblr.com/post/190896008737/im-just-starting-to-enjoy-it 
> 
> and here :  
> https://nitramoff.tumblr.com/post/190882140062/mermanjaskier 
> 
> If you'd like to see more of my work you can follow my tumblr here :)  
> https://flyinglocu.tumblr.com/

“It was a great beast I tell ya, with nasty claws, sharp teeth and a ghastly appearance! Roaming the Ava shore as it owned it, eating up all of my fish and killing my coin. What was worse were its dark and dead eyes staring me down while getting ready to come for my throat!” The witcher let out a small sigh as he sized up the portly man in front of him, he’d been sitting alone in the local Ava to try and get some rest and ale but destiny, unfortunately, had other plans. 

Geralt stood to collect his weapons, “When and where was the last time you saw this monster?”

He could see the instant relief on the other’s face, “Early at dawn just a day ago, I knew of the beast and hoped I could beat it to the fish but I got there just as it came out to feed, at the eastern most side of the shore. I promise you witcher I’ll pay you 100 no- 200 ducats if you please take care of it.” The fisherman pleaded and reached into his belt to retrieve a bag of ducats to hand to Geralt. 

He wordlessly took the bag, his weapons, and walked away to deal with the towns “beast.”

_

Arriving at the shore the following dawn, Geralt took a brief glance around in search of his target, not taking much note of the beauty and serenity of it all.

And certainly not the various patches of seaweed and grass littering the ground surrounding him.

Geralt unsheathes his sword and slowly walks towards the Avaen ocean, as silently as he could, in an attempt to hear unknown dangers that could be anywhere.

He came to a stop, ankle deep in water, as he stared it down waiting,

And waiting, and waiting.

But nothing appeared, the only disturbance in the morning waters was his presence.

With a small sigh, he turned around to go search the western side of the shore, ‘Maybe it’s moved.’ He took a few steps before his left foot somehow got stuck in a small pit of seaweed, he pulled his leg in an attempt to get unstuck but his foot hadn’t budged. Just as he was about to take his sword to the plant, with all the might of a striga, his body was pulled down and towards the ocean, unfortunately losing grip of his sword as he desperately tried to claw at the sand to stand his ground.

‘Fuck’

Then he was pulled underwater, all in a matter of seconds. Completely disoriented and confused, Geralt scrambled to try and get to the surface with little to no success. He looked around to see the beast that had attacked him.

And it was no beast, but rather a frightened young man, holding what looked like a stick for a weapon in one hand, and the other held the seaweed that’d pulled him. Geralt stilled as they both stared the other down, waiting for the other to make a move first and- god those eyes were gorgeous, a deep cerulean blue that would make even the ocean envious, creased with worry and a small frown, his skin had a ting on blue, similarly a darker blue tail starting just under the waist of the man with a deep vibrant red just at the end of his tail and- fuck his lungs were burning desperately for air.

He began to panic and scratch at the seaweeds that were now tightly wrapped around his leg, to try and free himself. With no success he switched to try and get to the surface, flailing his arms uselessly in the water. This only tired him out, and without energy his chance of escaping this situation was fleeting, he felt himself slowly go limp as his eyes slowly shut closed. The exhaustion and lack of air taking over him.

_

Warm sunlight kissed the Witcher’s skin as he took a stroll through the bright green forest, roach alongside him. He took a deep breath in to enjoy the fresh spring air, smelling the salty ocean nearby and…fish?

Geralt’s eyes shot open and abruptly rose up from where he was laying on the rough ground below him. A quick glance around and he could see that he wasn’t near the shore from earlier, but rather a completely different side of it. He was perched on a large flattened boulder, completely drenched in salty water, surrounded by the ocean with his back to the shore.

“Oh good you’re finally awake, I really thought I’d killed ya back there.” An unfamiliar voice spoke at his side, immediately putting him on edge. He turned his head to face the voice’s owner to find the mermaid- or merman, from earlier. “Oh don’t give me that look you, you weren’t exactly welcoming either walking in here waving your big sword around and all.” The merman waved off Geralt.

The Witcher tilted his head, “and who are you?”

The young man let out a smile, and perched his chin on his arms at the end of the boulder, his beautiful tail gently waving around in the ocean waters, “Well, I’m Jaskier the greatest merman to ever..man, but you great sir can call me Jaskier for short.”

Geralt only stared.

Jaskier, feeling a bit awkward with the silence cleared his throat, “Well as an apology for nearly drowning you earlier I brought you dinner! It’s freshly caught and honestly some of the best tasting out there, don’t tell the other merfolk but this place is the best spot for fishing. Have a bite!” He pointed at a pile of a fish Geralt hadn’t noticed earlier to his left, and waited for the Witcher to eat.

Geralt sat up straighter “So you’re the one stealing all of the villagers fish?”

Jaskier gasped and clutched his heart, “Excuse me how dare you accuse me of such a crime. Stealing? Me?! Wha- I’ll have you know that those pesky villagers were the ones stealing even after I offered to share the shore with them” He pursed his lips and crossed his arms, in what Geralt thought was a childish, but cute manner. “They would even pelt things at me like rocks and sticks while calling me names, ugh the lot of them” He ended his rant with a scoff.

Geralt sighed, of course the villagers would’ve caused trouble first, “If they hated you so much then why wouldn’t you just leave to find a new home?” to which the merman scoffed again.

“This has been my home long before those humans came and wrecked everything, you know, like they always do” 

“Hmm, well it was a nice chat I’ll get going and tell the villagers I didn’t find anything” and with that Geralt stood.

Jaskier was surprised at his quick farewells, and swam to the other side of the boulder near Geralt “Now waaait just a minute you’re my guest and you haven’t even told me your name or.. even eaten your dinner!”

“My name’s Geralt and I don’t like fish”

“Ok ok I’ll find you something better if you want, I just want to keep talking” He pleaded.

Looking at those gorgeous blue eyes, Geralt felt his resolve chipping away, so he decided just for a bit to indulge the merman. “What do you want to talk about?”

The merman’s face lit up with pure excitement as he pulled his lower body up to sit on the boulder moving closer to Geralt “Ok Geralt so where are you from and like what do you do for a living? You don’t look like the other villagers that come to visit me, are you travelling? Do you have a family? Are they traveling with you or is that a touchy subject?”

Geralt sighed

‘Fuck’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading till the end! I hope you've enjoyed it :D
> 
> If you'd like to see more of my work you can follow my tumblr here :)  
> https://flyinglocu.tumblr.com


End file.
